Junjou Hatsukoi Quiz Show
by Hugzdreamer
Summary: Serie de entrevistas a los personajes de Junjou Romantica y Sekaichii Hatsukoi que de seguro dejaran muchos traumas y más de una madreado. Entren y diviértanse con las cosas que sus personajes favoritos tienen que decir. !No olviden dejar sus preguntas! :D Todas las parejas.


**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Estoy de regreso de las profundidades de mis sábanas para traerles un nuevo fic. Y sí, lo sé, no he actualizado mis otros fanfics y me siento como una basura por ello T_T**

 **Esta idea se me vino tras leer varios fics de preguntas y retos de varios fandoms y pues la inspiración llegó, además de que hace dos semanas me eche todas las temporadas de Junjou Romantica, Sekaichii Hatsukoi más aparte me eché la peli del Yokozawa xDD Y me dije: ¿Por qué no hacer un fic de estos homos?**

 **En fin, espero les guste. Este cap lo hice con ayuda de unos amiguis ¬w¬ fans de estas series, yaoi y de las pendejadas al igual que yo x'D.**

ADVERTENCIAS

| Yaoi | Mundo-semi alterno | |Multipairing | posibles traumas colectivos

 **[* *]**

Las luces del lugar se encienden mostrando un plató de televisión donde ya hacían dos personas que al notar la iluminación del lugar, se voltearon hacia el público como los jueces de " _La Voz México"_ con una expresión seria y llena de profesionalismo, hasta que…

 _¡Orale! ¡Eso fue genial! –_ exclamo un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color café – _Me sentí como todo un conductor de televisión. ¡Otra vez! –_ dijo mientras apretaba de nuevo el botón para que después la silla se volteara de nuevo, dando la espalda al público.

Por otra parte, el otro conductor se le quedaba viendo con cara de WTF mientras veía al chico "jugando" con la silla. Tras carraspear un poco dijo: - _Buenas tardes queridos lectores. –_ dijo un hombre de cabello corto color castaño y ojos del mismo color y con ceño levemente fruncido. – _Durante este episodio yo, Hiroki Kamijou y…_ \- mira a su compañero, que ya estaba un poco mareado de estar girando en la silla – _¡Oye tú mocoso, atiende! –_ grito molesto.

 _¿E-Ehh? ¡Oh sí! –_ dijo reincorporándose – _Yukina Kou, ¡mucho gusto! –_ dijo feliz mientras una atmosfera brillosa lo rodeaba.

 _Ajá… Como seguía diciendo, en este episodio Yukina y yo seremos los conductores y haremos las preguntas que muchas personas anónimas se tomaron la molestia de mandarnos, ya que somos sus personajes favoritos. –_ menciono el castaño mientras sonreía ególatra.

 _¡Ya diles que son conductores porque nadie les mandó preguntas! –_ gritó Usami desde el público.

 _¡Cállate tú! –_ grito furioso el demonio Kamijou a su amigo de la infancia mientras que a Yukina le salía un aura azul alrededor.

 _Ejem, como sea… -_ dijo Kamijou en su silla tras el escritorio – _Lamento esa_ _ **horrible**_ _interrupción queridos lectores. Ahora vamos a las preguntas, pero antes, les informo que si quieren que estos capítulos sean más largos deberán mandar muchas preguntas. Así que no vengan a quejarse si los capítulos salen cortos o no hay continuación._

 _Que cruel es señor. –_ comentó Kou.

 _No soy cruel. –_ mira a otro lado – _Sólo estoy tratando de hacer conciencia en los lectores para que dejen más preguntas._

 _¡¿Pueden empezar con las malditas preguntas de una vez?! –_ grito Takano desde el público, ya molesto - _¡Me están aburriendo!_

 _¡A mí también! –_ concordó Usami – _Además, ¡yo debería ser el conductor!_

 _¿Y por qué tú? –_ le preguntó Misaki.

El peli plata se le queda viendo con cara de _really, nigga?_

 _Muy sencillo mi querido Misaki._ – se sube al asiento poniendo una pose cool – _Porque soy el gran escritor Usami Akihiko. –_ destellos mágicos lo rodean.

 _Eso no me suena a una razón… -_ comentó Misaki con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza.

 _¡Nada de eso! ¡El presentador debería ser yo! –_ exclamó Isaka también subiéndose al asiento para destacar entre la multitud.

 _¿Y por qué usted? –_ pregunto ahora Asahina.

 _¡Pues porque soy inteligente y guapo!_

 _Ryuuichirou-sama en lo guapo estoy muy de acuerdo con usted, pero en lo de inteligente debo diferir. –_ comentó el castaño con su típica cara de _poker._

 _¡Bastardo! ¡Se supone que me apoyes! –_ reclamó molesto.

 _Disculpe joven pero, ¿podría sentarse por favor? No me deja ver. –_ pidió Usami Fuyuhiko una fila atrás.

El castaño derrotado, se sentó apachurrándose en su asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 _¡Bueno, si alguien más desea interrumpir, favor de levantar la mano para que pueda decir su estupidez a gusto y así nos deje continuar con las preguntas! –_ advirtió Hiroki furioso.

Chiaki iba a levantar su mano pero Hatori se la bajó.

 _Eso pensé. –_ dijo más tranquilo mientras veía a todos amenazadoramente.

De un cajón del escritorio, Yukina sacó un bonche de tarjetas.

 _¡Bien! La primera pregunta es para… Misaki. ¡Sube al escenario Misaki!_

 _Ayy diosito. –_ dijo el oji verde nervioso. Ya sentado en el sofá junto al escritorio pregunto: - _¿Qué dice?_

 _Dice así:_ _ **Querido Misaki, contesta con la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Usagi? X3**_

 _¡¿Haaaa?! –_ se exalta – _B-Bueno… Yo…_

 _Tienes que contestar rápido. –_ advirtió Kamijou.

 _La verdas es que… -_ empieza a golpear sus dedos índices entre sí – _M-Me gusta todo de él… Pero lo que más me gusta es que siempre se preocupa por mí… De… Lo cariñoso que es conmigo y-y de lo feliz que me hace sentir. –_ más rojo que un tomate, se hace volita en el asiento.

 _Wow. –_ dijo Hiroko asombrado.

 _¡Awwwww! –_ corearon muchos.

 _¡Qué tierno! –_ grito Aikawa, extasiada.

 _¡Oh, Misaki! –_ exclamo el peli plateado echándose encima del castaño - _¡No sabía que sentías eso por mí! Déjame besarte como recompensa. –_ dice atrevido.

 _¡NO! ¡Aléjate! –_ se queja sonrojado.

 _Ah, Akihiko que bien que estás aquí, la siguiente pregunta es para ti. –_ dijo el profesor.

 _¿Oh? De acuedo. –_ se llevó consigo a Misaki al sofá.

 _ **¿Qué lugar te excitaría más para tener sexo?**_

 _¡¿Quééééé?! –_ exclamo horrorizado Misaki.

 _Oh sí, se nos olvido mencionar que unas preguntas pueden llegar a ser subiditas de tono~. –_ comentó Kou.

 _Oh vaya, pues sí que es una pregunta bastante atrevida, pero a la vez interesante. –_ dijo Akihiko llevándose una mano al mentón – _Jamás había pensado en eso, pero supongo que cualquier lugar estaría bien. –_ dijo con una sonrisa pervertida – _En el auto no estaría nada mal… -_ dijo en un susurro.

 _Ya cállate. –_ pidió el oji verde avergonzado de escuchar las perversiones de su amante.

 _Gracias por responder. Ya pueden volver a sus asientos. –_ dijo Yukina con una sonrisa – _Ahora vamos con la siguiente pregunta, que es para Yokozawa._

El peli azul dio un suspiro hondo y camino hasta el sofá, rezando que la pregunta no fuera una atrevida.

 _¿Qué dice? –_ preguntó sin muchos animos.

 _En realidad te dejaron dos, la primera dice: -_ _ **¿Alguna vez has tenido pensamientos pervertidos? xDD**_ _ **Si la respuesta es sí ¿Kirishima es parte de esos pensamientos?**_

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero por supuesto que no! –_ completamente sonrojado – _Yo jamás tendría esa clase de pensamientos. ¡Y mucho menos con ese tipo!_ – lo señala acusadoramente.

… _Eeh, ok… Las siguientes preguntas son para Kirishima. –_ dijo Hiroki.

 _¡Oh! ¿Para mí? –_ animado – _Ya subo._

En lo que se dirigía al sofá aprovecho que su pareja estaba bajando para darle una nalgada, que hizo sonrojar y enfurecer al oji azul en partes iguales.

 _Bien, ¿qué dicen esas preguntas? –_ preguntó interesado mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

 _Bien te dejaron tres preguntas. –_ dijo Hiroki – _La primera dice:_ _ **¿Qué harías si encontraras a Yokozawa dándose autoplacer?**_

 _Uhhhh… ¿Qué qué haría? –_ empieza a reír perversamente mientras adquiría una cara de completo pervertido – _"Cosas"…_

… _Ok… La segunda pregunta dice:_ _ **Cuéntame el sueño más sexy que hayas tenido acerca de Yoko…**_ _Dios, ¡¿qué clase de preguntas son estas?! –_ exclamo horrorizado Hiroki, dando gracias a Dios de que no le hayan dejado preguntas.

 _Mmmmm, esta es didícil… He tenido muchos. –_ dijo pensativo.

 _¡¿Qué?! –_ grito Takafumi desde el público.

 _Supongo que el más sexy es de cuando soñé que teníamos sexo en la sala de conferencias… -_ sonríe nuevamente – _Uyyy sí… Ese fue un muy buen sueño._

 _A…jááá… -_ dijo el profesor un tanto incómodo – _Por fin la última pregunta, dice:_ _ **¿Cuál crees que es la parte más sexy de su cuerpo?**_

 _Oh esta pregunta. –_ sonrié – _Si bien yo pienso que mi osito es sexy de pies a cabeza hay una parte de su cuerpo que me vuelve loco…_

 _¡¿Cuál es?! –_ pregunto chismoso Isaka.

 _¡Sí, dilo! –_ exigió Usami.

 _¡Deja de hablar de una maldita vez Kirishima! –_ le grito el oso de Marukawa completamente avergonzado – _¡Si sigues hablando te dejaré en abstinencia todo un año!_

En ese momento la cara del castaño se tornó en una de completo horror. Al igual que la de todos los semes.

 _¡No wey, no lo digas! –_ grito Miyagi levantándose del asiento.

 _¡Sí, no lo vale! –_ grito Yukina – _Err… Quiero decir…_

 _¡Cállense! –_ grito Hiroki enojado – _Bien, dado a que no quiero que se haga un desmadre en el estudio seguiremos con las siguientes preguntas. Ninguna es para ti, así que largo._

El castaño baja del escenario.

 _Bueno estas son las últimas preguntas. –_ dijo Kou un poco más calmado – _Son seis en total, dos son para Nowaki._

 _¡¿Para mí?! –_ le brillan los ojos y corre emocionado hacia el sofá… Bueno más bien hacia Hiroki.

 _Emm… Nowaki, el sofá está aquí. –_ dijo Yukina con una gota estilo anime.

 _Ohh sí, perdón._ – se va al sofá - _¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son mis preguntas?_

 _Bueno, la primera dice:_ _ **¿Acaso roncas?**_

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? –_ pregunto Hiroki.

 _Mmm, pues… No, al menos que yo sepa. –_ dijo el oji azul con un dedo en la barbilla.

 _La otra pegunta dice:_ _ **Esa vez que le robaste a Hiroki la llave de su apartamento y te metiste como todo un vándalo, ¿de casualidad no aprovechaste para fisgonear sus cosas, como su ropa interior o algo?**_

 _Oh… Pues… -_ empieza a decir un poco nervioso.

 _Por supuesto que no… -_ dijo Kamijou - _¿Verdad?... Nowaki. –_ lo último lo dijo con un tono tétrico.

 _Eje… -_ se encoge de hombros.

 _¡¿Fisgoneaste mi ropa interior?! –_ exclamó el demonio sumamente molesto y avergonzado - _¡Tú! ¡Maldito mocoso!_

 _¡Vamos a la siguiente pregunta! –_ dijo de repente Yukina evitando que el castaño asesinara al peli azul – _Esta pregunta es para Misaki._

 _¡¿Otra?! –_ exclamo el susodicho.

 _Dice:_ _ **¿Qué sientes al ser acosado por tanto wey? :v**_

 _Ehhh… Pero si sólo son el hermano de Usagi-san e Ijuuin-sensei… Aunque la verdad es muy incómodo. –_ dice haciendo una mueca.

 _Gracias. –_ dijo Hiroki aún molesto por la revelación de su amante – _Bueno, aquí les van las últimas tres preguntas… ¡Agh, al fin! Dos son para Isaka._

 _¡Yahoo! –_ grita emocionado. Y como por arte de magia, ya estaba sentado en el sofá - _¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Dime mis preguntas!_

 _¡Qué impaciencia! –_ se quejo Kamijou – _Bien, la primera dice:_ _ **Disculpe Isaka-san, no es por ser chismoso… Bueno, sí, ¿alguna vez ha cachado a alguien de la editorial dándose besos o fajándose por ahí?**_

 _No tienes idea… -_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona – _A Takano y a Onodera los atrape cuatro veces besuqueándose por los pasillos._

 _¡Isaka-san! –_ grito Onodera.

 _A Hatori y a Chiaki una vez en la sala de descanso y otra en los baños._

 _¡Oe! –_ se quejo avergonzado Yoshino.

 _¡Oh! Y cuando iba a usar el elevador me encontré con Kirishima y Yokozawa todos despeinados y con la ropa desarreglada. –_ dijo con una sonrisilla.

Yokozawa estaba más que avergonzado. - _¡Vez imbécil! ¡Por eso te dije que no usáramos el elevador! –_ le recriminó a su amante el cual solo recordaba con una bastarda sonrisa la increíble sesión de sexo en el baño.

 _¡Ya cállense para poder oír la pregunta y que toda esta basura acabe de una buena vez! –_ se quejó el demonio Kamijou.

Todos guardaron silencio.

 _Pues bien, la última pregunta es para todos aquellos que no son gay. –_ dijo Kou, dispuesto a leer la pregunta.

 _Pfff, ¿Quiénes? –_ pregunto burlesco Takano.

 _Dice:_ _ **¿Qué se siente estar rodeado de tanto joto?**_

 _¡Oh yo quiero ser la primera en responder esa pregunta! –_ exclamo emocionada Aikawa.

 _Muy bien, tiene la palabra la mujer de rojo. –_ dijo Hiroki ya harto.

 _¡Pues es muy hermoso! –_ dijo con un sonrojo y con los ojos hechos corazones – _Ver a todos esos lindos ukes siendo acosados por esos semes que… ¡AGH! –_ se jala el cabello.

 _Por dios Aikawa cálmate. –_ se quejo el famoso escritor – _Me avergüenzas._

 _¿Alguien más? –_ pregunto curioso Yukina.

En eso levanta la mano Shizuku. – _Pues yo creo que es poco incómodo ya que…_

 _Wow, ¿pero tú que andas opinando si tú también eres gay? –_ le dice Isaka.

 _¿Huh?_

 _Psss, ¿que a ti no te gusta el escritor de The Kan?_

… _¿Huh? –_ volvió a decir el pelinegro super sacado de onda.

 _¿Sí, no? –_ pregunto Isaka.

Una vena le salto al azabeche. – _Solo porque ayude a Ijuuin-sensei no quiere decir que sea gay._

 _¡Ayyyy, ajáaa! –_ dijeron todos al unisonó.

 _¡Es enserio! –_ dijo molesto.

 _¡EN FIN!_ – interrumpió Hiroki – _Eso es todo por hoy. Esperemos que se la hayan pasado bien con nosotros._

 _¡Y no se olviden de mandarnos sus preguntas! –_ dijo Yukina agitando su mano.

 **¡TADAAAA~! Aquí termina el primer cap xDD.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y espero que se animen a dejar preguntas :3**

 **También ustedes deciden quienes son los próximos conductores! Bueno… Si es que hay conti :'D.**

 _ **Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización~!**_


End file.
